


Enough

by SuchFun_AreWe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchFun_AreWe/pseuds/SuchFun_AreWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how he wants him. This is how things cannot be. </p>
<p>Pining!Dean is self hating. Also, sky is blue and water is wet.<br/>Pretty sappy for angst but it's my first ever fic ever. EVER. So I did my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

This is how he wants him.

With blue eyes going hazy, pupils blown. Fluttering shut as Cas moans. Lashes dark, brows draw in pleasure. Overwhelmed. Overcome.

He wants to feel muscles tighten and shake under his hands, like bow strings. Like guitar strings. He wants to run his palms over trembling skin and see what sounds he can thrum, he can pluck, from those full lips.

He wants to lick that mouth open, delve inside. Swallow the moans, the sighs. All those little sounds that are Cas coming undone a thread at a time. His control fraying, body burning.

He wants to feel arms around him, clinging to him. He wants to become a trellis for desire to move over, to grab. To let Cas enfold him in limbs and breath and whispered nonsense declarations. To feel that delicate control finally break in a shout of his name. To see Cas’ long throat tossed back, bared.

He wants to feel the whipcord tension of muscle dissolve, become pliant and warm. To mold their soft and guileless bodies together and just breathe. Safe. Spent. Eyes unfocused, hands entangled, a press of lips. Soft. Soft.

This is how he wants him.

But when he hears that familiar flurry of wings, when that gravel and silk voice says “hello Dean”, he’ll turn and bite it down. His hands will shake and be locked into fists, strength against the temptation. Because the very touch of him corrupts. Because as soon as hands were laid on him, angels were lost.

He’ll look at him. Smile. Love him only with his eyes.

Try to tell himself it is enough.


End file.
